Besos de acuarela
by Noblee
Summary: UA. Contigo la imaginación me sobra, me eleva a alturas que nunca creí alcanzar y me siento obligado a tomar mis pinceles e ilustrar lo que me haces sentir. Porque tú eres mi inspiración, Astrid. Eres más de lo que he buscado, y créeme cuando te digo que eso me aterra.


Disclaimer: HTTYD no me pertenece. Personajes usados sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: One-Shot | **Probable OOC** | Universo Alterno (ambiente al gusto) | **Hiccstrid** | **Historia sin sentido**

No sé, siempre quise escribir algo así. Osea relatar algo tan "profundo" con tan poco, ni idea si lo conseguí. Pero espero les guste.

* * *

This time I'm not leaving without you

**.**

**YOU AND I**

**―Lady Gaga―**

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**Besos de acuarela**

_by Noblee_

* * *

Sus labios contra los míos.

Un aroma a alcohol barato y sudor.

―No sigas, Hiccup ―susurré atrapando sus tibias mejillas entre mis manos. Él, sonriente y tembloroso, apretó el agarre de sus manos en mi cintura. Bajo la luz parpadeante de la farola, parecíamos bailar con melancolía.

―Detenme entonces, m'lady ―expresó en voz tan baja que sólo pude sentir su aliento rozando suavemente mi rostro. Su mirada era vidriosa, lejana, que sin percatarme acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

Y le besé con cariño.

Y él me besó con pasión.

Abandoné sus mejillas y rodee su cuello intentando capturar la calidez de su cuerpo y hacerla mía. Las estrellas arriba de nosotros tintineaban al ritmo de una sonata de deseos imposibles, quizás escuchando el latir de nuestros corazones o nuestros susurros perdidos en los callejones de alguna ciudad.

Poco a poco, nuestras manos se calmaron, nuestros labios se separaron y nuestras miradas, nubladas y perdidas, se conectaron formando una prosa sin sentido.

Hiccup rompió lentamente el silencio que nos cubría: ―Quiero seguir viéndote ―me dijo. Su voz seria logró estremecerme. Sin embargo, negué suavemente aceptando con locura su mirada de decepción.

―No puedes ―le recordé. Él se apartó de mí con brusquedad y buscó apoyo en la farola que nos iluminaba aquella noche―. Por favor, Hiccup, no conviertas este momento en algo miserable.

Hiccup suspiró y asintió, pero sus pasos se quedaron trabados.

―Mi próxima pintura eres tú.

―E iré. Lo prometí, ¿no es así?

―Me has prometido muchas cosas, Astrid ―señaló―. Pero cumple esta. De lo contrario, terminaré perdiendo la poca cordura que me has dejado.

Sonreí en respuesta a su expresión derrotada y atreviéndome a romper nuestra rutina, le besé nuevamente en los labios sin esperar alguna reacción de él.

―Te quiero, Hiccup ―dije y me volví sobre mis pasos para irme y refugiarme bajo las mantas de mi solitaria cama deseando sinceramente que aquellas palabras que alcancé a escuchar fueran un cruel juego de mi imaginación…

_«Y yo te amo, Astrid»._

* * *

Vagamente recuerdo el día en que conocí a Hiccup Haddock.

Pero recuerdo fuertemente el aroma del café que me ofreció y el cómo sus ojos brillaron al apreciar mi sonrisa.

No recuerdo bien que fue lo que le dije ese día.

Pero en mi mente se grabó como su voz ronca y aun así con ese toque infantil que busca diversión relataba con extravagancia y un continuo movimiento de hombros que había regresado a Berk en busca de inspiración.

― ¿Qué tipo de inspiración? ―pregunté curiosa y abrumada por la intensidad de su mirada esmeralda.

Él sólo sonrió y sacando una libreta del bolsillo interior de su saco empezó a dibujar algo.

―De cualquier tipo. Un paisaje, una risa, una mirada e incluso… una persona ―comentó mostrándome la libreta.

Mis mejillas se cubrieron de una calidez vergonzosa y él acentuó su sonrisa.

―Se podría decir que te has convertido en mi inspiración, Astrid ―agregó arrancando la hoja y colocándola con un fino doblez cerca de mi mano.

Y el roce sutil que le siguió a aquel gesto, me sedujo.

Sus manos eran suaves, eran varoniles y desprendían pasión.

Cuando aquel encuentro terminó y me vi rodeada por los cuadros de mi habitación, concluí el querer seguir siendo la inspiración de aquel hombre. Quería que me viera con locura, que se muriera por tocarme, que capturara mi alma con sus manos y mi aliento con sus labios. Quería que fuera mío. Quería ser suya.

Pero el anillo que colgaba de mi cuello, me recordó que eso no podía ser. Sin embargo, el ver nuevamente el dibujo que me había dedicado, me animó a sonreír y aceptar el papel de musa que él me asignó semanas después.

― ¿Aunque esto terminé en tragedia? ―susurré quedamente al tiempo en que Hiccup me quitaba dulcemente el collar y nos veíamos rodeados por pinceles y paredes blancas.

―La tragedia siempre acompaña a la belleza, m'lady ―contestó él permitiéndose acariciar mi cuerpo con un pincel adornándolo de alegría y vida. Jadee entre sus brazos, suspiré enloquecida, mis labios fueron asaltados con vehemencia y cada porción de mi piel fue dibujada.

Supuse que habría muchas cosas que decir entre nosotros, pero yo callé y él calló. Y preferimos guardarnos nuestros temores, nuestras necesidades, nuestros deseos y fantasías que sólo atrevíamos a expresar en nuestros besos.

* * *

La gente admiraba cada pintura, comentaba algo halagador y cada grupo se perdía en pláticas sin importancia. Yo me vi rodeada de miradas, de respiraciones pausadas y risas malintencionadas. No esperaba algo diferente. Aquellas personas sabían de Hiccup y de mí. Sabían del otro y de mí.

«Múdate conmigo». Me dijo un día aquel hombre que cernió sobre mi persona un compromiso falto de cariño. Y en mi estupidez acepté, resignada a la idea de que nadie me miraría ni pensaría en mí como mujer.

A él no le importaba que viera a Hiccup. A Hiccup no le importaba que viviera con él. A mí no me importaban las habladurías. Pero era consciente de que el día en que tendría que elegir se acercaba.

Mis pasos se detuvieron frente a una pintura abandonada. El trazo era rudo. El sentimiento desbordaba frustración, deseo de algo imposible.

―Tóxico ―murmuró un hombre a mi lado.

―Es hermoso ―alegué e Hiccup sonrió tenuemente rozando sutilmente sus dedos contra mi hombro desnudo.

―Igual que tú. Gracias por venir.

―Lo prometí.

Hiccup suspiró y sacando la libreta que usó para dedicarme mi primer retrato, hojeó lentamente hasta llegar a la mitad y sacar una rosa marchita y plana.

―La primer rosa que intenté darte ―dijo sin lucir afectado, puesto que nunca había aceptado ninguna flor de su parte.

La acaricié suavemente durante unos segundos antes de que Hiccup la dejara en mi mano.

―Mañana me iré.

― ¿Qué?

―Astrid, mi estancia en Berk ha sido prolongada debido a ti. Pero siendo sincero, no quiero terminar como esa flor.

_Marchito. Sin vida. Sin color… Sin amor. _

―Me dejas entonces ―respondí en voz baja observando fijamente la flor que tenía en mis manos.

―Sólo acepto la tragedia ―aclaró Hiccup, y sin advertirlo, acercó sus labios a mi oído―. Gracias por venir, gracias por todo, Astrid.

Y yo me quedé ahí.

Con una flor repleta de promesas sin cumplir, con un corazón agrietado y acompañada de una pintura que reflejaba la muerte de ambos mientras escuchaba lejanos los pasos de Hiccup.

* * *

―Hiccup Haddock es sin duda un buen artista. ¿Debería sentirme celoso?

―No seas idiota, Snotlout ―comenté sin mirar al hombre que sostenía el retrato que Hiccup me había enviado aquella tarde. Snotlout soltó una risa carente de diversión y tras dejar la pintura en el suelo, continuó aplastando las teclas de su máquina de escribir.

―No me molesta que lo veas, Astrid ―aseguró unos minutos después de darse por vencido en intentar escribir algo. Yo me encogí de hombros y atrapé entre mis labios el cigarrillo para darle la última calada.

―Tu opinión no me importa mucho, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Él sonrió y apoyó su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano.

― ¿Piensas dejarme?

Alcé una ceja ante la pregunta.

― ¿Debería pensarlo?

―De acuerdo, sólo preguntaba. No hay necesidad de enojarse ―elevó las manos a modo de disculpa―. Pero ten cuidado, Astrid. Las personas como él tienden a ser inconsistentes. Un día eres su inspiración… y al otro sólo eres una carga.

Me limité a escucharlo, preguntándome en mi interior si aquello era cierto.

_«Si lo imagino es real. Pero contigo… contigo la imaginación me sobra, me eleva a alturas que nunca creí alcanzar y me siento obligado a tomar mis pinceles e ilustrar lo que me haces sentir. Porque tú eres mi inspiración, Astrid. Eres más de lo que he buscado, y créeme cuando te digo que eso me aterra.»_

Snotlout maldijo al golpearse contra su escritorio.

Y yo sonreí ajena a su dolor y perdida en mis sensaciones.

Vaya que era tonta.

* * *

Sin realmente pensarlo, salí a pasear aquella noche esperando que la lluvia aligerara mi pena y sufrimiento. Lo más seguro era que Hiccup estuviera arreglando sus cosas para partir mañana, y ahora sólo me quedaba a mí tomar lo poco que me quedaba y encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir.

―Me voy ―le había dicho a Snotlout. Él sólo me miró y suspiró.

― ¿Te vas con él?

― ¿Y eso que importa? ―mencioné―. Tú no me quieres, Snotlout. Y yo no te quiero. Ahorrémonos una convivencia agotadora. Escribe, grita, bebe si quieres, y yo haré mi vida.

―Sólo hay que sobrevivir, ¿no es así?

Mi mano se quedó quieta en el pomo de la puerta. Volteé ligeramente atrás y sin decir palabra alguna, abandoné la habitación. Y ahora, me veía iluminada por la misma farola que iluminó aquellos encuentros en los que Hiccup me abrazaba y besaba con cariño.

Su recuerdo me mantendría con vida. De eso no había duda. Y mientras observaba como aquella rosa marchita que Hiccup me había dado ese día se deshacía entre mis dedos, una rosa roja, viva y llena de color, se posó frente a mis ojos.

―Dijiste que ibas a aceptar la tragedia ―murmuré dejando que Hiccup acariciara mis mejillas y apartara de mis ojos las lágrimas que derramé sin notarlo.

―La estoy aceptando ―contestó él antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos. Su mano se entrelazó con la mía y juntos sostuvimos la rosa ignorando el dolor de sus espinas y la sangre correr por nuestros brazos.

―Quiero seguir viéndote ―repetí sus palabras. Él se mostró sorprendido.

―Y yo que veamos el mundo juntos.

Sonreí.

Aquello no sonaba tan descabellado a como sonó la primera vez que me lo propuso.

Así que asentí, deje que me rodeara nuevamente entre sus brazos y que capturara mi alma con sus labios.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
